EL TRUENO PRIMAVERAL CRONICAS DEL SUJETO DE LA LUZ
by minachi-chan
Summary: Todos nacimos para algo, todos tenemos un destino, todos nos enamoramos, sufrimos, lloramos y reímos pero hay algunos que prefieren ocultar esos sentimientos dentro de si ¿NO ZERO? (occxzeroxkaname)(yaoi)


**Notas del fanfic**: bueno me presento minachi-can y bueno llámenme mina-chan o como ustedes desen mi primer fic quiero aclarar que este fic lo hise con mi sempai hikari-yami-sempai y bueno espero que les guste

hikari:si dejar comentario les regalo un pai de manzana

**Aclaraciones del cap**

HIKARI-BUENO ME PRESENTO (YA ME CONONCEN) ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA UNA TEMATICA MUY PARECIDA A UNO DE MIS FIC DE MI ANTIGUA CUENTA OK NO ES PLAGIO YA SABEN

-YO:BUENO LE COLOCAMOS ESE NOMBRE PORQUE ZERO LLORA Y KANAME CELOSO SI TAMBIEN SOY FAN DE KANAME CELOSO

HIKARI Y YO:CELOS!

Flash-back

_-no puede ser-susurro la chica de cabellos plateados que miraba el antes reino de celes-por favor no lo hagas, piensa que antes este fue tu reino ryuk-sama-la chica comenzó a llorar rogándole al hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos-piensa en tu hermano menor-_

_-jejejejeje-rio maliciosamente-rosa, tu no sabes que sentí al que mataran a lo mas importante para mi-saco su espada plateada-tu ayudaste a que mi hermana lo mataran-enterró lentamente la espada en el pecho de la chica-te lo mereces traidora_

_El hermoso reino ardía en llamas y solo un hombre reí frenéticamente abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos_

_-kotori-susurro con lágrimas-en nuestra otra vida nos encontraremos y yo nunca me separare de ti-_

_Fin del flash back_

Todos nacimos para algo, todos tenemos un destino, todos nos enamoramos, sufrimos, lloramos y reímos pero hay algunos que prefieren ocultar esos sentimientos dentro de si a esas personas en los antiguos reinos los llamábamos seres de la luz creados solo para amar y cuidar a una sola persona…

-cross porque tuvieron que volver ellos-comento molesto señalando a el clan kuran-

-hijito de mi corazón porque aunque se han vampiros tienen que estudiar-comento saltando como caperucita roja-

-lo que sea yo me voy-salió por la ventana ignorando a los sangre pura y nobles

-que grosero no saluda a sus superiores-comento el rubio audio

-no molestes a las persona audio-sempai-comento la castaña-zero es alguien muy genial y bueno-sonrió-solo que es muy cerrado cuando se trata de sentimientos-

El otro castaño solo vio a su hermana menor sonreír y decir que kiryuu podía sonrie cuando quisiera

-En el bosque de la academia-

El peliplata se sentía intimidado por los kuran aunque lo disimulaba muy bien

-yuki-susurro un poco lastimado se llevó su mano al pecho-no puedo evitar sentirme así-este empezó a caminar asía el establo pero cuando llegaba vio una laguna que nunca había notado-pero que….-se acercó

Esta laguna era muy hermosa tenia agua que mostraba azul brillante mejor dicho brillaba y esta se movía de adentro hacia afuera, el peliplata se agacho y con su mano la toco

Enseguida los caballos empezaron a chillar y un viento fuerte soplo

-oficina de cross-

-kaname-hablo el rubio de ojos esmeralda-lo sientes?

-si, hay algo raro en la academia lo siento desde que llegamos-soltó mirando por la ventana que yacía abierta y se metió el aire fuerte frio

Todos los vampiros se preocuparon por esto además que vieron que los caballos y yeguas estaban corriendo por todo el bosque

-waaaa!-grito el director-que pasa?,-iba salir a ver pero los vampiro lo detuvieron

-cross-san quédese con yuki aquí-hablo el sangre pura amablemente a lo que cross solo asintió

-vamos-todos los vampiros se fueron así donde venía el viento

-en el bosque-

Un peliplata se protegía del viento que era demasiado fuerte y de pronto de este Salió un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises a su lado una chica de cabellos negros iguales

-el mundo de los humanos-susurro la chica mirando a todos los lados-es hermoso

El chico miro a el peliplata que estaba sorprendido esos chicos habían salido del agua

-tu eres kiryuu?-pregunto con voz fuerte y seria

-si-susurro el chico de cabellos plateado asustado por la voz el otro-¿Por qué?

-mi nombre es dark kumui ella es mi hermana izumi-susurro tranquilo-y aunque no lo creas de alguna forma somos parientes lejanos-

Zero se sorprendió y se paró despacio mirando a los chicos de pronto recordó una frase que vino de su cabeza

-''cuando alguien te dice te quiero, nunca confíes en el, pero si te dice te odio entrégale toda tu confianza´´-

-te lo explicare zeri-chan tu eres un sujeto de la luz-sonrió-el ultimo y nosotros queremos pedir tu ayuda para encontrar unos objetos muy importantes

-¿sujeto de la luz?-susurro confundido, cuando sintió como los dos chicos sacaron espadas plateadas y se colocaron delante de el dándole la espalda

-quien esta hay-pregunto el chico-

-salgan vam…..-susurro seria la chica-si creen que lastimaran a zeri-chan que equivocan

Salieron los vampiros viendo a los chicos de cabellos negros

-kiryuu?-pregunto el castaño mirando al chico de cabellos plateados que miro a otro lado sonrojado disimulando

El chico de cabellos negros se acercó y ataco al castaño claro los demás vampiros enseguida comenzaron atacar a este el de ojos esmeralda lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y cuando zero vio que el cabellos rojizos iba atacar al de cabellos negros se colocó de escudos abrazando al chico de cabellos negros que yacía inconsciente

-pero que…?-pregunto la chica que ya le había ganado a kain y a las 2 chicas-hermano-vio a su hermano y noto que el de cabellos plateados estaba lastimado en el brazo-zeri-chan

-kiryuu?-hablo kaname viendo al chico que tenía abrazado al otro y no le importo ser lastimado-¿Por qué?

-no…..quiero…..-susurro mientras su cabellos tapaban sus ojos-que lastimen a este chico-susurro alzando su mirada que estaba sonrojada y tenía lagrimas-mejor dáñenme a mí

Todos se sorprendieron por las lágrimas, pero al castaño más que todo le dio rabia porque, fácil kiryuu estaba protegido a un chico raro, en medio de su rabia respiro y olio la sangre del chico de cabellos plateados y suspiro relajado olía a un campo se flores y un valle limpio

-kiryuu, suelta al chico-hablo firme cosa que asusto al de piel pálida que se aferró más al chico de cabellos negros-no me hagas lastimarte-este cerro sus ojos amatista dejando salir una lagrimas-

CONTINUARA….

Notas finales:

-KAMUI-MEE INSPIRE EN EL DE X LES DEJO UNA -

-izumi-me isnpire es ella yuko san de  
-claro pero de ojos azules

aclaro izumi es la mayor y se les gusto dejen comentarios si no

hikari-mandare a mis socios a golpearlos

no los asustes  
hikari-mmmm como tu dijas

YO:DEJEN REWIER

HIKARI:PORQUE DIJISTES LA PALABRA CON R

YO:REWIER?

HIKARI-TRAE MALA SUERTE ESA COMPROBADO QUE ARRUINA PAIS EN CONSTRUCCION

YO:COMO DIGAS

HIKARI:ES 1000 AÑOS SE DESCUBRIO...BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BKA

YO:DEJEN A ESA LOCA NOS VEMOS PRONTO Y DENJEN REWIER


End file.
